


Confessions

by Nebulad



Series: Blood Mages & Other Horrors [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It became a system.</p><p>“I am afraid that I am incapable of love,” he told her after a battle while she healed him. He’d barely breathed it, but she sealed up the wound he’d taken to his side and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“All better,” she declared. “I’m afraid that I’m unlovable.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Luca asked once how he was doing after they’d slept together. _You seemed upset and I want to know you’re all right,_ she’d said quietly, lagging behind the group to speak quietly with him. He’d told her he didn’t want to talk about it and she’d nodded, and changed the subject.

During their next reading lesson, he stopped midsentence to tell her that he couldn’t stop wanting to go back to Danarius. “There is a part of me that misses him as if he were ever… as if he were ever kind to me,” he said, fighting to keep his voice as even and casual as possible. “And I miss my room in his mansion and I miss being there because sometimes I feel like it’s the only place I’ve ever belonged.”

She sat in his lap and leaned against him and he could _feel_ how upset she was, even though she was quiet. He was about to apologize— he shouldn’t have dumped all that on her, she had no reason to sympathize, he couldn’t even pinpoint the impulse that had led to the admission—

“If I hadn’t brought Carver to the Deep Roads he’d still be here,” she said, cutting the silence before he could. He put his arm around her and they sat there for a while.

Afterwards, she got up and made him dinner and he continued reading, neither of them mentioning what had transpired.

. . . . .

It became a system.

“I am afraid that I am incapable of love,” he told her after a battle while she healed him. He’d barely breathed it, but she sealed up the wound he’d taken to his side and kissed his cheek.

“All better,” she declared. “I’m afraid that I’m unlovable.”

She even approached him first a few times, curling up beside him during Wicked Grace and whispering that she felt like people didn’t genuinely like her. “Sometimes I’m afraid that I’m dreaming and will wake up in Minrathous,” he returned, putting down his cards. He won the round and Luca bought him a drink.

. . . . .

Eventually they slept together again. He wasn't sure if it was the right time and she wasn't sure if either of them were ready but it happened nonetheless and he realized in horror that they were in his house and there was nowhere for him to go if he had to.

He held her afterwards and she whispered into the dark _I'm afraid I've done something bad— do you want me to leave?_ He shook his head. _Are you sure?_ He nodded. The prospect of being left alone was uniquely horrifying.

"I want you to get dressed," he said. She nodded and lifted herself up, pulling her smalls on. She reached for her dress too but he stopped her. "Smalls are fine," he said quickly and she smiled.

She curled up against him and he exhaled slowly. The touching was... fine. It hadn't been last time but this time she was just holding him and tracing hearts on his chest.

"I love you," he said into the empty air. She kissed his shoulder.

"I know. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> My writing blog where fresh fic lives and where I can be prompted and you can get fic that isn't just drafts like this, which is very much a draft.


End file.
